


I Always wanted somebody like you!

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This perticular poem is about how much i appreciate my friend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always wanted somebody like you!

When i was young and scared,  
I used to pray and beg all my life for somebody that would care,  
I used to cry all the time,   
I used to feel alone, I used to be alone,  
But then you walk in to my life,   
And now i feel like you are exactly what i had prayed for.   
You are like Hot chocolate on a cold night.   
Like the cool breeze on a hot day.  
You are so great at making me smile even when i don't feel like it.   
You know how to make me feel better when I'm not feeling like i'm good for anything.   
You are a very important person in my life.   
You are all together wonderful.  
I am seriously feeling like the luckiest person in the world because   
i've had a chance to be friends with you.

I wouldn't want things any other way,   
being friends with you makes me happy,  
And in such a wonderful way that not even webster could describe it.   
I sometimes wonder what would have happened if i had never met you,  
I would still be the same insecure girl as before,  
I would probably be very self concious,  
still afraid to trust,  
still afraid to be myself with anyone,  
Afraid of everything and everyone,

You made me see that there is so much more,  
that people can be trusted,  
You have been there for me better then anyone,  
It's nice knowing that i have a friend like you no matter what,  
And that no matter what i will continue to have a friend like you!

Thank you for always being there,  
For trying to teach me to be more confident,  
For showing me to not believe everything somebody else says,  
For being willing to just talk to me when i'm not doing to well,  
for being able to put a smile on my face no matter how upset i am.  
And from one friend to another just know this,  
YOu will always have a special place in my heart,  
And i will always cherish our friendship for as long as i have it for,  
And I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!


End file.
